Gateway to Survival
by arisumajo
Summary: Waking up isn't easy. Surviving a day is harder. Sleeping is extremely difficult, as life for Alice Witch is unstable and just finding gateways to escape under the eyes of her enemies.
Hi-hi! My name is Alice, or arisumajo. This is my first story, but I do not mind if you criticize or send reviews to me. I would love to hear your feedback. I actually had the idea of this story many months ago but never got around to writing it.

Now I present to you, _Gateway to Survival_.

* * *

Waking up was definitely a first. Little Alice could not bear the sunlight shining in her fragile eyes. Last time she had seen fresh sunlight was- when?

She covered her eyes with her hand and wiped the dryness away. Tears came flowing from her tear ducts to freshen her eyes. The ground she was laying down on smelled like grass. The cold wind brushed through her long black hair as she sat up to look at her surroundings. Oak wood trees with beautiful falling leaves, wet tall grass, the sounds of animals making their calls. The sky was a lovely blue and there was not a single cloud in it. The sun was gigantic to her, but why was it shaped as a square?

"Oh my," she spoke to herself, "Am I in Minecraft? But isn't that just a game?"

As her vision sharpened she looked closely at the trees and grass. They were shaped as cubes. She looked at her body. It abnormal- like rectangular prisms and cubes that could bend. So what was this strange world? She tried very hard to remember what had happened before she appeared in this landscape. It is almost impossible: a human to be transported into a video game world. A _video game_ world.

 _Video game_.

"Maybe Jo or someone else is here," Alice stood up and stretched her arms out. "Nonetheless, it smells wonderful here. I should set up my spawn here."

Alice looked around. There was no one in sight. Not even an animal, even though she swore she heard pigs and sheep somewhere. She shrugged and looked at a tree.

"Well, to start off in a Minecraft world and get achievements, I must check my inventory. Now, how do I do that if I don't have a keyboard to press 'E?'"

She thought and thought about it and had an idea. She was wearing pockets in her shorts that her Minecraft player skin had. She reached in one of the pockets with her hand and pulled nothing out, but in front of her was a hologram of her inventory. The player in her inventory was perfectly square and cubed, just like her. In the corner of her eye, she sees an achievement pop up. _'_ _Achievement get! Taking Inventory'_.

"I get it now," she smiles, "I see what you did there, world."

She walks up to a tree and feels it with the palm of her hand. Sighing, she punches it with the side of her fist and it breaks slightly. "Ah, um, alright. Punching trees. What a great punching bag, really."

Alice keeps on punching the tree and the entire tree's contents fall. Pieces of wood, apples, and saplings fell to the ground at her feet. She picked each one up and stuffed them in their pocket. It does not become bulky or full. It just disappears, like there is a void in it and the items just fall through it. She takes out her 'inventory' from her pocket and in it shows her items. Six oak wood logs, two oak wood saplings, and an apple. It was not very much to start with, but it was enough to get her some tools. Using her inventory, she transformed the logs into planks and the planks into a crafting table. As she organized the items, it popped up in her hand when she picked it up and it disappeared when she put it back. When she was done crafting, she had a sword in case she needed to fight anything and an axe to chop more trees down. That left her with eleven pieces of oak wood planks left. "Now we're talking."

Using the axe, she chops down three more trees, which contents' fall at her feet. She has enough wood to build a small starter house, but like her usual self, she wants to expand.

"A fancy rustic house would be amazing. I should build a small five-times-five house first to store my items in."

Using the wooden planks, she builds her tiny abode and makes a double chest. The plentiful saplings, apples, and sticks are placed there. Her stomach growls.

"Crap," Alice muttered, "I never thought I would get hungry so quickly. I just walked around a single chunk and I'm starving. Where are those animals again?"

Stepping outside her house, she looks around. No animals have appeared, and it's becoming a late afternoon.

"Assuming the laws of Minecraft apply to this environment, if I sprint, I will get even more hungry. I guess I need to walk around for now," the voice in her head told her. A small sigh escaped her mouth and she began to walk around the surroundings.

After what seemed like a few minutes, she found a herd of sheep. In celebration, she thought, "I wonder if this world makes it so that sheep drop mutton."

"Hey!" a man's voice called out to her as soon as she readied her sword, "Put your sword down or I'll shoot!"

Alice slowly looked up to see no one there. "Show yourself!" she shouted.

No answer. "Am I hearing things?" she said in a low voice.

She slaughtered a sheep and it dropped two pieces of mutton and a piece of wool. In her head, she expected an arrow to fly by or shoot her but there was nothing there. Two more sheep were dead. Soon, all the of the sheep's loot was in her inventory. Her eyes darted around the area once more and figuring that there was no danger anywhere, she walked back to her house, in time for the sunset to appear.

The door swung closed and soon, some of the mutton was eaten. The disgusting taste of raw animal meat almost gagged her but it filled her stomach up. She remembered she used to be pescatarian, but that diet was obviously broken now. Meat was still lodged in her throat, but she had to swallow plenty of times for it to go down. "Next time," she thought, "I'm going on that diet again."

She crafted a bed with wool and oak wood planks then placed it down adjacent to her crafting table. Outside the door, she could see the moonlight beginning to peek in. She pulled the red blanket up and tucked herself underneath it, getting her head settled to the pillow. It was not comfortable, but it had to do. It became hard to fall asleep because of the warmth of only one blanket and a tank top. She wondered if her past insomnia affected her in this strange world. For what seemed like forever, her eyes fell closed and her body became warm enough to get sleepy.

"Survival is really going to get used to," she told herself.


End file.
